Love Vigilantes
by manual84
Summary: My response to LiveJournal's iTunes Shuffle fic meme. All one-shot drabbles, some romance, some angst, some ambiguous... always B/B. All titles come from songs, but not necessarily songfic.
1. The Power of the Gospel

**Spoilers:** Through S5 Gamer in the Grease

**Author's Note:** This is my first batch of drabble. It was an experiment. Oh and the title "Love Vigilantes" comes from the New Order song of the same name, I decided to do a random iTunes shuffle for the title as well. I might have cheated until I found a song that works...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own _Bones._

iTunes Fic ChallengeRules:

1. Pick your favorite fandom  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.*  
4. You can only write for the duration of the song.

_*I may have done 11..._

(1) The Power of the Gospel by Ben Harper  
(2) Waking Up by OneRepublic  
(3) White Shadows by Coldplay  
(4) Dirty Work by Steely Dan  
(5) Set Yourself On Fire by Stars  
(6) Air Guitar by the Republic Tigers  
(7) She Runs Away by Duncan Sheik  
(8) Race for the Prize by the Flaming Lips  
(9) Work by Junior Boys  
(10) Fine Now by Grizzly Bear  
(11) African Velvet by Air

* * *

**The Power of the Gospel – Ben Harper**

As they leave the church he drapes his arm around her shoulder. He draws her near and kisses her temple.

"What was that for?" She asks.

He shrugs. "It means something to me Bones, you coming with me to church."

She shrugs in response, adding, "I may not share your faith in God, Booth, but if it means something to you, then it means something to  
me. Even if we take a different meaning from the experience."

"Kind of like how you don't understand my math but see that it works?"

She smiles, gives him a nudge with her shoulder and says, "Yes, Booth."

He removes his arm from around her shoulder and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up - OneRepublic**

She watched him run around with Parker and couldn't help but laugh at their obvious glee. Their happiness was contagious.

_Yes_, she thought. _I'm happy. I'm happy with him._

At the moment Booth had tackled his son and the two were rolling around on the grass, wrestling. Parker appeared to be winning, and she knew Booth was allowing his son to win, because Booth did that kind of thing for the people he loved.

"Help Bones! Parker's got me!"

And try as she might to ignore their juvenile games, she wanted in. She wanted this. So she ran over to the two, and joined their play until all three were laying on the ground, panting in exhaustion. Parker recovered first and stood up, running away, while Booth and Brennan watched him, side by side.

She inhaled a deep breath, and a huge smile broke out onto her lips.

He studied her curiously.

"What's the smile for Bones?"

"I just – I'm really happy."

"Me too Bones. Me too."

And with that he leaned into her, slowly but surely, never removing his warm eyes from the crisp blue of hers, and she met him in the middle, their lips finding each other in a whisper light touch that was certainly their happiness manifested.


	3. White Shadows

**White Shadows – Coldplay****  
**

He sat brooding at the bar. He was having one of those nights – full of self-loathing, regret, frustration.

The case hadn't ended well. And he blamed himself.

She found him there, quietly contemplating over a scotch.

She didn't say anything to him, she just sat next to him, ordered a glass of pinot noir for herself. She understood.

Their shoulders barely touched, and they had yet to speak, both looking to lose their thoughts into the comforting liquid in their glasses.

They were distracted by the din of merry noisemakers across the bar – people without a care in the world.

"I should have listened." Booth side quietly.

"It's okay." She responded hesitantly as she covered his hand with hers. He then turned his hand over, enveloped her palm in his much larger one.

She was right. It was okay.


	4. Dirty Work

**Dirty Work – Steely Dan****  
**

"You know what Sweetie, this is one time I'm not going to spell things out for you. I know you're not completely ignorant. I know that you let your hyper-rational brain act as an excuse for not understanding, and you play oblivious. And you let me try to explain, and then you pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Usually I let you. But right, now, I'm not going to. This is hurting him. What you are doing – it hurts him. And it hurts you too. I can see that, he can see that. And I know deep down you see that too. So stop talking to me and go to him."

For once Brennan just nodded at Angela's words, and returned to her office where he was brooding, waiting for her.


	5. Set Yourself on Fire

**Set Yourself on Fire – Stars**

She was drunk. Correction – they were drunk. And she didn't care. It felt… good. Freeing almost, as though their actions truly couldn't have consequences – but of course she knew this was the side effect of the alcohol (her rational brain could never fully shut off), but it didn't stop her from giving in.

"Another?"

"Another!"

And they slammed the shot glasses down, clinked them, threw back the harsh liquid, and when she was done, she watched him wipe at his mouth a little bit and give her a goofy grin. A grin she immediately reciprocated.

She wanted to kiss him.

She didn't know where this feeling came from but she didn't care. She was drunk. They were drunk. If she wanted to kiss him, she would kiss him.

So she did.

And he kissed her back.

And it was wet and drunk and passionate and hands in hair and on faces, and a constant give-and-take until the fire in her belly was too much and she gasped for air.

"You're drunk." Booth said, with a self-satisfied smirk that she now realized was devastatingly sexy.

"So are you." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah." And he reached his hand around her neck and gently pulled her to him again.


	6. Air Guitar

**Air Guitar – The Republic Tigers**

**  
**  
She was in her kitchen, cooking dinner for him, waiting for him to get home from work – one of those rare days he worked later than she did.

She was idly stirring the sauce on the stove, and found herself humming a tune – she didn't even know what song it was she hummed, but she found herself unable to stop.

That was how he found her – at the stove, cooking something that smelled amazing, humming along to some unknown tune in her head, and even though she noticed he got in, she didn't stop humming – and he loved that about her; that now she wouldn't hide her small idiosyncrasies from him. Now they were almost always _just_ for him.

He walked behind her, moved his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

She kept on humming.


	7. She Runs Away

**She Runs Away – Duncan Sheik**

**  
**  
He could have punched the wall.

Why?

Why did he suddenly feel the need to tell her? To actually admit he loved her, without any sort of demeaning qualifier like "atta girl?"

He knew he'd scare her, and sure enough – that's what he did. For not two seconds after he said that, she had stood up and wandered into her bedroom.

She was running away. Well, they were at her apartment, so she was running where she could.

He sighed and stood up, making his way for the door, when she returned to the living room, a crumpled paper note in her hand. He stopped, waiting, but she didn't look at him. Instead she awkwardly outstretched her arm and shoved the note in her direction.

He took it from her, slowly opened it, and what was written there shocked him.

"I wrote that when Hodgins and I were kidnapped by the Gravedigger."

She wasn't running away.


	8. Race for the Prize

**Race for the Prize – The Flaming Lips**

This was new. They were running together. Yes, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were on a run. Together.

It was fun. He kept a fast pace, but she had no trouble keeping up. She was in great shape afterall, and couldn't help but notice what great shape he was in.

In fact, she couldn't stop herself from noticing him – his excellent musculature, the way he'd begun to perspire, and his shirt was damp at the neck line and his armpits. She fell in step behind him, admiring his calves pulsing as they flexed in motion, her eyes drifting up, and settling on other muscles...

"Checking me out while I run Bones?" He asked, without even turning around to look at her.

"You are in excellent physical condition Booth, I was merely cataloguing that."

"Uh huh. You were looking at my ass."

"Please, Booth."

But she was flustered, and didn't deny it, and how could he tell without even looking?

And then he turned around, faced her and jogged backwards, smirking at her with an unrestrained self-confidence that was simultaneously infuriating and attractive.

And then he tripped over a raised curb, lost his balance, and stumbled awkwardly.

She laughed, and ran past him.


	9. Work

**Work – Junior Boys**

He knew she'd be the only one at the lab this late. What he hadn't expected was to find her in the bone room, listening to loud electronic music. It was no surprise she'd be that focused, that committed to the bones she was examining, but that she was working to the loud, vibrating pulses of a hypnotizing song surprised him immediately.

He stood in the doorway watching her. She was mesmerizing; something about the way she studied every bone, her hands deftly moving over the various objects on the table, her eyes intensely focused on her task. The bright light, which might have been too harsh to reveal beauty in anything else, only seemed to emphasize her own.

She looked up then, noticing him there, silently studying her with an almost wondrous look on his face, and she reached over to the music, pausing the song.

The instant quiet was startling.

"Hi." She said quietly.

He smiled. "Hi."

They just stood there, across the room, staring at each other – it was another of those moments when time stopped, and it was just the two of them. Just his eyes staring at her eyes.

She reached her hand up to her neck. She was sore. He knew it was time to call it a day. That was why he'd come back to the lab, after all. She knew it too. She had stayed until he came for her, because she knew he would.

"Let's go the diner," Booth said.

And finally she moved in his direction, taking her lab coat off as she walked, and his hand instantly fell to the small of her back as he guided her out.


	10. Fine Now

**Fine Now – Grizzly Bear**

**  
**  
It was another of those nights when she showed up at his door, without preamble, without expectations. She had been upset. She needed him; his comfort, his words, his ability to say the right thing.

She had wound up crying on his shoulder. He held her while she cried. Silent, all too aware of her vulnerable state, wanting nothing more than to just be there for her.

And he was.

And when she reached for him, peppering light kisses on his face, he returned her attention, gently kissing her tears, over her closed eyes, and finally reaching her lips.

And when they had surrendered to the moment – and when he gave her what she needed most, (him, of course it was him), and they finally crossed that hastily drawn line, they lay together, naked and drowsy, and his hands stroked her back while she nestled her body further on top of his.

She shivered a bit, and he reached behind the arm of the sofa, and grabbed a folded blanket, then draped it protectively across their bodies.

"That better Bones?"

"Yes," she sighed.

He kissed the top of her head and quietly asked "you okay?" It was so soft she almost missed it.

But she didn't.

"I'm fine now," she said, raising her head from his chest to look in his eyes, then leaned in to plant a reassuring kiss on his lips.

They were fine now.


	11. African Velvet

**African Velvet – Air**

**  
**  
It was Angela's idea they try somewhere new. She had unexpectedly declared she was sick of the Founding Fathers and just this once, couldn't they maybe try out a bar that had a little something more?

So here they were, the squints, and Booth, at some sultry lounge, thanks to Angela's insistence.

Brennan wasn't listening to the conversation, instead she just stared intently at the couples dancing. The music was good. The atmosphere was electric. She wanted to lose herself in the crowd of people slowly swaying to the velvet sound.

"Come on Bones."

He startled her from her reverie, and she realized he was standing next to her, arm outstretched.

"Let's go dance."

She stared at him, said nothing, and simply placed her hand in his, leaving behind Cam and Hodgins and Sweets and Clark and Angela. Her eyes remained on him, and he led her to the dance floor with an attractive determination.

He pulled her to him close, and slowly began to sway his hips in rhythm with the slow, intentional beat. She followed his lead, their bodies pressed together, and allowed her head to fall against his shoulder, and she breathed him in – all man, all Booth.

After what couldn't have been more than a few minutes, he leaned down, his breath tickling her ear when he whispered,

"Let's get out of here."

She stared at him, said nothing, and simply followed him out.

And of course, let me know what you think. Should I get myself back into writing mode?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so as you can see the LiveJournal prompt was only 10 songs, and I just had to do another, making for a final tally of 11. So my question is, if you like these, should I continue with more song drabble? Or should I develop one of these into a longer piece? If I were to make one of these longer, which one? And are there any songs you would be interested in prompting me with? I'm all ears; suggestions, questions, comments are welcome.


End file.
